


【授翻】What Do We Want? (6)

by Sebaciel384232



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebaciel384232/pseuds/Sebaciel384232





	【授翻】What Do We Want? (6)

第六章: 暑热  
（原标题为英文，注释见文末）米英+露中预警，有dover刀 T-T

1944年6月29日  
“可让我们参与救援法国的行动不会更合理一些吗？我们现在只能干坐在这儿什么都做不了。”  
他的顾问皱眉：“你们在这里会更安全。而且这是丘吉尔他本人的命令。”  
英国咬紧牙关。  
“待在白金汉宫并不是最糟糕的选择。”  
“我们都要无聊死了。”  
“那就想办法给自己找点乐子吧。”他的顾问转过身，“你如果再不走的话早饭就没了。”  
英国恼火地瞪了他一眼，走出房间。  
我能怎么样，我已经试过了。现在俄罗斯熟悉了地形，也不频繁地过来问路了，唯一一点可以做的事也没了。（斜体）  
两周来的无所事事让所有人都烦躁不堪。英国每天都会问战事的进程，搞得他的顾问十分不耐烦。但他不在乎。  
他们还是没找到弗朗西斯。  
而且除非我们当中的某一个感受到他的气场，他们是永远都不会找到他的。（斜体）  
但他有可能压根不在那里。（斜体）  
不不不，他肯定在法国的什么地方，我们很快就能找到他。（斜体）  
可万一他真被希/特/勒抓去做了女佣怎么办？（斜体）  
英国试图把这些思绪扔出头脑，但他突然又想起那次普鲁士看向希特勒时恐惧的神情。  
如果更糟呢？（斜体）  
英国快速走进餐厅，美国在大声抱怨。  
“这玩意儿难吃得像屎！”  
“闭上嘴，吃掉它，少啰嗦。”俄罗斯轻蔑地哼了一声。  
“为什么中国就能吃不一样的？”美国注意到英国站在门口，他戏剧性地撅起嘴寻求他的关注，“英国。”  
英国感到自己的嘴角上扬：“今天的早餐是什么？”  
“一些屎一样的俄国玩意。”  
俄罗斯剜了他一眼。“说的好像英国菜不是彻底的垃圾一样。”  
中国放下筷子，把他的盘子推到一边。“你的顾问说了什么吗？”  
英国在美国旁边坐下，美国把粥碗推到他面前。“没有新消息，我们还得继续待在这儿。”  
中国叹了口气。俄罗斯皱眉。美国发出一声不满的呻吟。  
英国舀起一勺荞麦糊。  
这味道糟透了。

英国的肺在灼烧，他将球拍握得更紧了些。俄罗斯挥拍将球从网上击回来。  
他向球扑去，然后完美地和它擦身而过。“出局！”美国大叫。  
英国扔下球拍。他双手撑着膝盖，试图做深呼吸。  
“这真的很热。”他听见俄罗斯嘟哝。他抬起头，看见俄罗斯的脸热得通红，刘海也被汗水浸透。  
英国直起身。“美国，你跟他打吧，我需要歇一会儿。”  
美国眨眨眼。他和中国坐在看台上，支着一把巨大的遮阳伞。“算了，我网球打得可烂了。”  
英国不想再输给俄罗斯一次了。“胡说，快过来。”  
美国皱眉。英国瞪着他。俄罗斯用衣襟擦着前额。  
美国小心地踏上球场。“行，好吧，我试试。”  
他们换了场地，英国在走下场的时候把球拍递给美国。  
俄罗斯放下衣摆。“我来发球。”他说。  
“哦不妙。”美国嘟哝。  
英国在中国旁边坐下，看到他在读一本书。  
俄罗斯发球了，这是个远射球。美国奋力挥拍，完美错过了它。  
“那是什么书？”英国问。  
中国头都没抬。“一部侦探小说。”  
俄罗斯再次发球。美国这次倒是击中球了，但完全打出了界。  
“什么小说？”英国问，感到有些惊讶，“我不知道你喜欢悬疑小说。”  
“真是令人惊讶，我们国家有许多种文学类型，悬疑小说只是其中一种。”  
“我不是那个意思。”  
“当然。”  
俄罗斯再次发球。美国挥拍去接，结果打着了自己的脸。  
英国试图看清封面，中国瞥了他一眼，合上书页给他看书名。  
“《施公案》。”英国念道。  
中国移开视线。“对，这本比较早。”  
“好看吗？”  
中国重新翻开书。“反正比我能想起来的任何哲学书都要好。”  
英国移开视线，他伸了个懒腰，感受着刚刚吹过来的一丝凉风。他很高兴太阳没有那么火辣辣的了，这...  
莱昂喜欢悬疑小说。（斜体）  
英国坐直了身子。他胳肢窝黏黏的，这让他觉得恶心。  
或许他只是裕/仁的佣人。他不会有事的，他不会有——（斜体）  
“你怎么能再做一次这种事！你不能像出卖他一样出卖我！”（斜体）  
“香港，你要冷静。我没有别的办法了。”（斜体）  
“一定有别的办法！让我留在这儿！”香港在尖叫，“让我留在伦敦！”（斜体）  
英国和苏格兰与威尔士站在一起，他们看着警卫擒住香港。他不敢去看香港的眼睛。他耳朵里嗡嗡作响。他知道香港处于危险之中，可——（斜体）  
“我们只能这样。我很抱歉。”英国的顾问说，他的声音不带一丝感情。（斜体）  
警卫缚紧了香港的双臂，北爱尔兰在角落里忍不住开始啜泣。香港变得慌乱。（斜体）  
“亚瑟！”（斜体）  
英国闭上眼睛。  
“亚瑟，求求你。不——阿利斯泰尔！迪兰！求求你们，不要——” （斜体）  
“向他射击！” （斜体）  
“为什么你的气场在增强？”中国问。  
英国睁开眼。“对不起。”他说，感到嘴里泛起一股苦味。  
中国冲着网球场地一点头，说：“你的殖民地在节节败退。”  
啊，更多的苦涩。英国张口想要对此做出些评论，但他被打断了。  
“好啦，看着点这个！我要发球了。”美国举起双手大叫，他刚刚又没接住球。  
俄罗斯咳嗽着：“你会发球吗？”  
“闭嘴。”  
中国全神贯注地盯着他们，英国的眼神从球场上溜走。  
“你不能像出卖他一样出卖我！”（斜体）  
法国的脸上是痛苦的神情。“基尔伯特说得对。”（斜体）  
不，不行。英国不能让自己去想那句话。  
于是他转而去看美国和俄罗斯的对决。美国把球高高抛起，但在挥拍时错失了它。俄罗斯窃笑。美国十分恼火。俄罗斯试图用手背擦去额头的汗，但被湿答答的汗水弄得很不耐烦，干脆把短衫脱了下来。  
英国抠着他的手指甲。不要去想莱昂或是弗朗西斯。分散你自己的注意力。（斜体）  
要做的事：问马修什么时候会到伦敦。教阿尔弗雷德打网球。看完那些文件。找一些新的小说来读，也许中国还有多余的。我确实挺喜欢悬疑小说的。（斜体）  
英国抬起头去看中国，中国坐在那儿一动不动地盯着球场。他顺着后者的目光看见它落在没穿上衣的俄罗斯身上。他不禁眨眨眼。  
美国终于发过球去，俄罗斯轻松地将球击回来。  
英国等待着中国把视线收回来，但他只是喉结动了动，咽了口唾沫。  
英国胸口感到有些怪异。看到美国和俄罗斯的互动真是怪异之极。从远处看，他们似乎在围绕着对方跳一支舞。这让他着迷。这种情绪让他害怕。  
他清了清嗓子，中国几乎蹦起来。他将目光收回来，问：“什么事？”  
“你还有多余的小说可以借我看吗？”  
“你没有什么英国小说可以看吗？”他干巴巴地问。  
“呃，我——”  
美国大叫着，俄罗斯已经连续得了二十分了。他捡起球，用尽平生气力将它发了出去，发出一声爆响。  
“你他妈在干什么？”俄罗斯惊呼。  
英国站起身去看发生了什么。美国的球拍被劈成两半，而在俄罗斯那边场上，赫然出现一个大洞。  
“你是想谋杀我吗？”俄罗斯难以置信地问。  
美国看起来很迷茫。“没有啊？”  
连中国都大吃一惊。“你到底用了多大力气？”  
“我不知...”  
“我甚至都不可能使出那么大劲。”俄罗斯搓搓脸，拿起他的短衫，“反正我赢了。”  
俄罗斯离开场地，与向美国那边走去的英国擦肩而过。美国皱眉，然后摘下眼镜去擦干自己脸上的汗水。“该死。英国，我很抱歉。”  
“没事。我会...告诉相关的人。”  
美国捏捏自己的鼻梁，看起来十分沮丧。  
英国搭上他的肩膀，那里热而黏糊糊的。这让他胸口感觉怪怪的，但他忽略了这种感觉，假装这没什么不正常的。“阿尔弗雷德，没关系的。”  
“...”  
“讲真的，你刚刚用了多大的力气？”  
“我真的不知道，亚瑟。那是一股无名的气力。”  
英国试图不去想这句话听上去有多么诡异。

他任由热水自头顶将自己浇透，目光逐渐迷离。  
“你不能像出卖他一样出卖我！”（斜体）  
“基尔伯特说得对。”（斜体）  
他将头靠在墙上。  
几天前，他试图问中国日本是怎样对待关押在他处的国家的。但中国给了他一个勉强的笑容，礼貌地回应说他一点也不知道。  
“如果发生了什么，你会知道的。英国和日本不是有段时间关系很密切吗？”（斜体）  
英国很惊讶。“是，但...日本从来没有和我探讨过殖民地的问题。”（斜体）  
中国转过身。“这听上去是菊的风格。”（斜体）  
英国关掉花洒。  
才刚过下午一点，但他已经饿了。他觉得自己再也无法忍受闷在白金汉宫里了。他需要出去走走，理清他的思绪。  
在擦干身子换上干净衣服之后，他走向休息室。他和美国约定好洗完澡在那里会面。  
他漫无目的地走下廊厅，在接近花园入口的时候...  
有人在用法语对话。  
“...在澳大利亚和其他三个一起。至多两周内，他们就会和其他那些英联邦国家一起抵达。”  
“那你已经知道带头人是谁了？”  
在另一个人来得及回答之前，他们注意到了英国。  
英国转过身，克制着可笑的想流泪的冲动。说话的其中一个是他自己的顾问，另一个是加拿大的，从法国那边来。  
他的顾问看起来很烦躁。“你需要什么吗？”他用英语问。  
英国握紧拳头，指甲嵌进手掌心的肉里。“有谁都在澳大利亚？”  
“加拿大和印度、澳大利亚、还有新西兰。”加拿大的顾问回答，他的英语一点法语口音都没有，“我只是到这里来传达一些新消息。”  
英国才不在乎他为什么会在这儿。“哦。”  
“苏格兰、威尔士、还有北爱尔兰在两周内也会和刚刚那几个英联邦国家一同抵达伦敦。”他的顾问解释，英国试图不在脸上显示出任何嫌恶的表情，“这样把所有国家都集中起来。”  
“所以美国、俄罗斯、和中国短时间内也不会离开？”  
“恐怕不会。”  
英国移开视线。“我要去吃午餐了。”  
“告诉守卫就好。”  
“还有，网球场的地面有一个洞。”  
“我很抱歉，你说什么？”  
他离开了，步伐轻快。加拿大、澳大利亚、还有新西兰要来，这听起来很不错。虽然印度只会闷闷不乐地蹲在角落里，尤其现在香港在该死的日本那里，南非又宣告独立。而且北爱尔兰动不动就哭，苏格兰令人难以忍受，而威尔士则会审慎地看着这一切。  
他感到难以呼吸。英国进到休息室里，只见美国已经躺在沙发上睡着了。  
英国试图深呼吸，可胸口似乎绷得更紧了。他走过去，把美国耷拉到脸上的刘海拂到一边，随后快速离开，试图忽略他余光仍能瞥见的那副黑框眼镜。

一些云朵浮上天空，天气已经不像之前那么热了。  
英国双手揣在兜里，漫无目的地走着，他现在也感觉不到饥饿了。  
所有那些官方宣传的横幅海报映入眼帘，他的视线模糊了。看见空袭留下的残垣断壁令他感到恶心。他感到很虚弱。他很累。  
他在一条落满灰土的长椅上坐下。对面有一家酒吧，但他尽力阻止自己的目光往哪儿飘。  
他为香港抱有愧疚，想到自己竟然会对此感到愧疚，他就更愧疚了。他们的关系从来都不大妙。自从美国独立后，英国和他殖民地的关系就变得像屎一样。和他关系最近的是加拿大，可这跟他之前与美国的关系完全没法比。他和澳大利亚就更疏远了些，新西兰比这还糟。还有痛恨他的南非和印度；可他们在他到来之前就已经存在，并且从第一眼看见他起就痛恨他。  
但香港不一样。他在英国殖民那岛屿之后才诞生，英国第一次遇到他的时候他还是个孩童。  
想到这让他感到恶心。  
他对他很亲热，他渴望他的关注。他叫他亚瑟，他抱着他入睡。就是澳大利亚和新西兰也没对他展示过如此多的爱意。  
他太像美国了。  
美国，第一个将他看作人类对待的国家，第一个让他感觉亚瑟•柯克兰存在于世界的意义的人。然后他把这一切统统夺走，取而代之以顶在他额前黑洞洞的枪口。  
因此英国对香港态度十分恶劣，在香港被选为可以居住在伦敦的殖民地之一后，他对他的态度就更差了。他无视他，他躲着他。于是香港与南非和印度走得近了。但后来南非独立了，他离开了伦敦；现在印度在要求独立，所以他也不再住在伦敦。  
即使在这些之后，英国仍旧无法试着好好对待香港。即使在他和美国和好之后，他仍旧无法表现出哪怕一点点善意。而且他讨厌自己。他讨厌那个任由香港在被子弹击穿头颅后给人拖走的自己，讨厌那个在事发后和苏格兰还有威尔士出去痛饮、甚至不去问香港后来遭遇了什么的自己。  
他对面的酒吧看起来愈发的不祥。  
他四年前也是这么对法国的。他任凭他被拽走，什么也没有做。而在这之后——他几乎要歇斯底里地大笑——在这之后，他也是去该死的痛饮了一场。  
他紧闭双眼，试图阻止泪水涌上眼眶。不知过了多久，人们经过他身边来了又去。这里静悄悄的，好像海峡另一端并无战火。  
他睁开眼睛，径直走进酒吧。

 

1940年6月13日  
法国总理保罗•雷诺站在他面前，不安得像是热锅上的蚂蚁。“我和贵国首相张伯伦在四零年三月达成的协议不再有效。德国军队随时有可能入侵巴黎，法国必须要和德国签订停火协议。法国人民不能再这样受苦下去了。”  
英国几乎无法呼吸。他试图去看法国的眼睛，但法国避免与他对视。于是英国只能干盯着他，盯着他深陷的眼窝、布满淤青的脸颊，还有被鲜血浸透的衬衫。  
丘吉尔皱眉。“我理解你们为什么想要如此选择。我不赞成这一决定，但既然我们已经就法国舰队的归属问题达成协议，我也不会强求你们继续打这场战争。”  
雷诺脸上已经是汗津津的。“当然。”  
他们的上司开始探讨协议的细节，英国和法国被允许离开一会儿。或许这是因为他们两个看上去都很糟糕，或许这是因为官员们厌烦了法国接连不断的咳嗽声。但无需多言，英国对此感到很高兴。  
他在小会客厅坐下，茶几上摆着两杯茶。这里很舒适，一切看上去是如此寻常。为什么事情就他妈不能变得像寻常一样？  
“这能让你感觉好一些。”英国坚持道，法国仍旧避免眼神接触。  
他痛苦地看着他。  
“这儿，”英国向茶水里加了些糖，他知道法国讨厌那股苦味，“就稍微喝一点——”  
“亚瑟，他们会毁了法国的。”  
英国僵住了。法国咳嗽着，用手帕掩住嘴。  
“他们不能毁掉它的。”他回应，感到头重脚轻，“一个停火协议不能代表法国毁了。一切都会没事的。夏尔•戴高乐不承认这协议，我想他会在伦敦建立一个临时政府。你可以待在那儿，你不会有事的。”  
法国挤出一个破碎的笑容，他眼下的眼袋颜色显得愈发深了。“总有一天你会说这是懦弱的表现。”  
“但这不是懦弱的表现。”英国打断他，“而且你会没事的。我们会利用临时政府建立抵抗组织对付德国。你也会待在伦敦。”  
“亚瑟，你知道我不能。”  
“如果你和你的政府待在一起，你就可以待在伦敦。”  
法国眨眨眼，英国惊恐地发现他眼里有泪光。他用袖口拭去眼泪。  
法国拿起茶杯。“你知道那并不是我的政府，亚瑟。我的政府在这儿，而他们不想再战斗下去了。”  
不要再用名字称呼我了。不要再这样语气破碎地跟我说话。不要再这样用悲伤侵染我的灵魂了。（斜体）  
“我很抱歉，从今天起，大英帝国要开始只身战斗了。”法国几乎是耳语道。  
英国试图否认。“我们会从殖民地召集军队，法国军队能够得到喘息的机会。我们会击垮德国。你会待在伦敦，左右这一切。”  
法国向他笑着，那笑容如此悲伤。在过去，他们肯定会开始争吵。英国希望他们能开始争吵，那会显得一切都还正常，那会至少给人一些慰藉。  
可法国只是说：“好的。”

 

1940年6月18日  
英国恳求过他们。他低声下气地恳求他的政府官员、恳求那该死的首相，他恳求他们至少在停火协议真正签署前待在法国。或许法国人会改变主意，他争辩。（斜体）  
14号，巴黎被德国人占领了，他们没费吹灰之力。归根结底，法国政府已经抛弃了这座城市。  
英国一直都和法国待在一起。巴黎城被占领之际，法国做的所有只是流血、还有流泪。这不是英国认识的那个人。看着法国的模样就像是有人给他心脏钉进一根刑木。  
前一天，法国在波尔多残余的政府请求停火。在图卢兹城内，英国想要尖叫，他想砸东西。  
法国什么也没有做。他躺在床上，一言不发。  
现在他们在用早餐，这寂静令人窒息。  
门被打开的时候英国正在喝第三杯茶。他的顾问、法国的顾问，还有几名士兵站在门外。  
“你们两个能跟我们来一下吗？”其中一个问。  
英国服从了，他站起来，双腿像灌了铅一样。法国跟在他身后，一路上咳嗽不断。  
他们走到外面，一群人聚集在那里，都是英法两国的官员。英国紧张起来，所有在场的法国官员都是主和派。  
因为英国极力要求待在图卢兹的缘故，过去的一周里英国人一直都在帮助自由法国建立临时政府，英国也坚持法国的国家化身应当和临时政府待在一处。因此有那么一瞬间，英国安慰自己这就是他们两个被叫出来的原因，法国政即将放弃对他们国家化身的监管权。  
但就在英国的政府官员叫他跟上他们的那一刻，有人从背后钳住了法国。  
“这是要做——”英国话都没说完，他也已经被制服。  
“德国接受停火协议的条件是交出法国国家化身。”雷诺说，脸上不带分毫表情，“我们在满足他们的要求。”  
时间似乎静止了。法国眼里的恐惧是如此真实，英国忍不住了，他挣扎着反抗。他知道他不应该反抗的。在过去的那么多个世纪里他从未违抗过他的政府。他也曾经痛恨法国。上帝啊，他曾经那样鄙夷法国。但现在，他不能——  
不不不不不不——  
“基尔伯特说得对。”法国喘着气说。他开始大笑，笑声逐渐变得歇斯底里。英国与擒拿他的人搏斗着，他们威胁着要开枪。  
“走吧。”一名官员说。  
“不，不要，等一等！”英国乞求。  
“快走！”  
法国在哭。“亚瑟。”  
“弗朗西斯（斜体）。”  
法国挤出一个笑容。“我真应该听他的话。”  
英国被推回屋内，法国的声音听不到了。  
“他说得对。”

 

1940年6月22日  
“法国政府已经正式签署停火协议。”  
没有人说话。  
“我们将重新编队。”丘吉尔说，他离开了。  
“真是脓包。”苏格兰低声骂道。  
“基尔伯特说得对。”（斜体)   
加拿大将手搭在英国肩头。英国几乎跳起来。加拿大挤出一个痛苦的笑容。  
“你尽力了，亚瑟。”  
这句话足以让他在所有人面前情绪失控。

1941年12月24日  
英国坐在床沿，整个人处于震惊之中。没有人告诉他香港已经向日本投降，没有人告诉他还将会有一个国家化身成为交易的筹码。  
他们出卖了他。他们本可以不这么做。可他们出卖了香港，只为换取一些英国战俘。  
英国将他的马克杯砸向房间另一侧。这夜晚本来一切正常，他们当时在喝蛋酒。他与威尔士和苏格兰没起争执，北爱尔兰和香港在开心的说话。他们都是那样的开心！  
“你不能像出卖他一样出卖我！”（斜体）  
他们将子弹打进香港的头颅。他们将子弹打进他的头颅、将他的尸首拽走，然后告诉余下的人可以继续回去庆祝了。  
英国机械地走过去拾起杯子的残片，只在看见角落里放着的打算给香港的圣诞礼物之后有所停顿。那礼物很普通，但在战争开始后他试图对香港友善一点。  
英国瘫倒在地，试图阻止泪水涌上眼眶。  
美国人加入了战争。我们会把莱昂救回来的。（斜体）  
还有弗朗西斯——（斜体）  
他将脸埋进臂弯，威尔士打开门。  
“亚瑟。”  
“什么事？”英国啐道。  
“我们去喝一杯吧。”

1944年6月29日  
他醉了，而这才是下午三点。  
他踉跄着走上街道，差点接连撞进好几个人怀里，并且因此对自己感到恶心。与此同时，他一片混沌的头脑感觉轻飘飘的，这就像是快乐的感觉。  
他不知道自己用了多久回到白金汉宫。他不记得和任何守卫说了话，但突然间，美国出现了，他引着他往房间走。  
“你只在特别伤心的时候才在这个点喝酒。”美国喃喃道，他们走进英国的房间。  
“偶没事。”英国抗议。  
美国把他放上床躺下。  
英国眨眨眼，盯着美国。  
美国转身要离开。  
“别走。”英国呛咳道，他坐起身张开手臂。美国停住了。“留下，留在这儿。求你了。”  
美国叹了口气，和他一同在床上坐下。  
英国立刻抱紧了他。他僵硬了一瞬，随即放松下来。  
“你身上真暖和。”英国喃喃道。  
“我刚刚费了半天劲把你弄过来，所以身上很热。”  
“你身上总是很暖和。”  
“英国，你醉了。你知道我不喜欢你这副模样。”  
英国将他拥得更紧。“别离开我。”  
“我不是要离开你...”  
“我会保护你的，我一定会的。”英国打了个嗝。  
“我不是小孩子了，我不需要被保护。”  
英国感到一股无名火蹿了上来。他将美国一把推开。“法国—弗朗西斯，他说过这话！他说过他不需要被保护，阿尔弗雷德，看看他现在怎么样了？”  
美国看上去被吓到了。“亚瑟。”  
美国用人类名字叫他了，还是以他独有的那种方式。英国开始啜泣。  
美国几乎要吓死了。“该死的，我很抱歉。到这儿来，英国。”他拥抱了他，“我们正在解放法国，好吗？我们很快就能找到弗朗西斯。”  
“他是那样害怕。”英国耳语，“他是那样害怕，而我就眼睁睁看着他被带走。他们都是那样害怕。这事发生了两次，而我什么都做不了。”  
美国揉揉他的后背，英格兰凑的更近了些，渴望着得到一些无可名状的慰藉。  
他们保持着这样的姿势，直到英国平静下来。  
“英国，”美国最终嘟哝道，“你应该睡一觉，忘掉这些。你醉了。”  
“别离开我。”  
“我不会的。”美国让他躺下，给他盖好被子，“我不会再离开了 。”  
英国闭上眼睛。

作者笔记：我花了好久才谷歌到中国读的那本书。  
译者的话：我猜作者太太是放了《施公案》的链接，但似乎并点不开，小可爱们感兴趣可以自行百度，有电子书的，绝对经典。  
本章仍旧维持在8000左右，但只开头有露中糖结尾有米英糖，中间刀子不断（dover女孩大哭）。下章露中大量发糖，敬请期待！


End file.
